Final Fantasy, Sidelines of Eternity
by James Inuzuka
Summary: A true fantasy surounded with a mysterious evil. Meet the main characters as they must save the world, more or less. Discover how a life completely peacful can be ripped apart, just as time and space must be torn to save the world! A story about three L'Cie can only go up-hill as they must fight for the true timeline, but one will not return to the home chaos has washed over...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1...Salvation in Miracles

_Being normal. A statement that makes us think...'I am normal, I know for certain!' or 'Normal? Haa! Being wacky is the new normal!'_

_These people haven't experienced pure 'normal'...because, it depends on what you do on a regular basis. There is just one, single problem...if people; who live their life at the extreme tip of a dagger, find that normal...what would be 'different' or 'crazy' in their eyes?_

_This story will shed light on how a town's life gets torn into oblivion...but still yields as a family..._

Dark Star's POV

Darkness. Everything is insufferably quiet...and dark. Everything is silent, except the breathing of millions of other females sleeping, tightly, next to each other. Star knew in a few minutes, a routine of millions of tradition will occur in less than five minutes. She started to reach into the dark, and grope for her 'equipment'.

A minute felt like a second, as the ear-shattering strikes of the wooden bells travelled the room, waking everyone. Star knew this trickery. That was supposed to be an illusion, but she knew the secret to the traumatic alarm clock. As soon as the waking hour strikes, a small group of priests, pacing quickly, run along the beds, striking wooden blocks with a rod.

Everyone knew the procedure, after the first 'round' of wooden clicks, everyone must assist tying each other's constricting corsets and hair structures. Then, a second round of clicks can be heard, signalling the next step in waking up like a machine.

Getting ready, Star draped her cloak over her shoulders. The body-vanishing material was tattered and ripped from many battles. After, she placed her giant black, buckled witch hat on her silver-blonde head.

Given her 'role' in the monastery, she has a little time left to perfectionize herself. Everyone has already gone into the Great Hall, awaiting orders to serve the Fal'Cie.

Out of the corner of her eye, Star found a girl struggling with her corset on the other side of the football field-sized room. The girl was suffering, panting and panicking because of the loss of time. Star quickly hurried over, when she realised the sufferer was Kaitlyn Clearwater. An albino, short girl with crystal red eyes...

"S-Star! Thank god...could you please help me? I must hurry!"

"I can only when you calm down! You need to relax when putting these abominations on..."

Placing her foot against Kaitlyn's back, Star pulled and elegantly tied the jade-green ribbon that keeps every girl's movements in restriction for certain reasons.

"AAAH! Holy...Ooh...hm! This is terrible! I-I need to take it...no..."

"We must hurry, the morning announcement will start in a second!"

Realising that they took too long, Star helped Kaitlyn with the rest of the kimono-like uniform. Running down the maze of hallways, hand in hand, they heard the wooden clicks resonating through the fabric walls... Shadows can be seen, flashing by and vanishing around the corners...

"We are not fast enough!"

"That will change."

Star shuffled in her cloak, arm disappearing behind the ominous fabric. Pulling out, a crystal marble appeared. Quickly shattering it, the chemical mist surrounded their presence. Suddenly, the world flooded by as if light particles were separating in thin air. In what seemed an hour felt like a second!

They both reached the giant, gold gilded door. Having the chemical worn off, they both entered the Great Hall where every single member of the staff assembled for their daily duties...

James' POV

The roaring of the Great Behemoths could be heard from outside the window... The Shiva Orphanage was silent, nestled with the quiet breathing of the few children that reside here. The tower-like building rose above the hilltops and in the view of the bright morning sun.

Light, reflected by the broken glass, reflected all throughout the topmost tier of the structure, giving an angelic feel to the old hallways.

But sadly, the glass worked together with the sun, and found a perfect victim to troll... A certain someone with very sensitive ears...

"AIYA! Yow yow yow...ouch...hot hothothothot...damn... Scorching my ear-fur...that is just perfect..."

Groggy, James oozed out of bed. A shake of the head, and his hair was in the normal fixed spikey position. A few cat-like stretches and a little tail-maintenance goes a long way in his mind. He looked out the window and the clear sun shone into slitted, brown, tired eyes...

"Eww...Another day to begin tormenting myself...ha...true torment is when you realise you are speaking to yourself..." (Sweat drop)

Ungracefully and quickly, he got dressed on whatever was lying on the wooden panel floor. Afterwards, he took some time to lean on the windowsill and look out into the distance...

A vast world stretched in sight, with human-sized plants and flowers. Monsters roam the untamed wilderness, but with the life that is given, we have learnt to live with them.

On the far side to the west, with a telescope, one can see the great and dangerous plains of the Archylte Steppes. An open field that takes up 2/3 of Pulse, the world we live in...

Anywhere you are, you can see Cocoon, a planetary shell and a "paradise" for humans. Built by the Fal'Cie, the shell is floating hundreds of kilometres off the Pulsian land.

On the other side, Oerba, a seaside village filled with a vast populace. A town that also has a guardian Fal'Cie named Anima. A trip that could take days if you didn't take a checkpoint by Taejin's Tower, a tower hanging halfway off a cliff and passes the cloud range...a home for another Fal'Cie named Dahaka.

James realised he was wandering into dangerous territory in his mind. If he kept thinking, he would probably never awaken. He read the clock...10:00 a.m. Time to send the children to school. He went towards the door... In the meantime, a certain ball of fuzz was rising out of the bedcovers...

"Ugh...kupo...kupo!? Where is everything, kupo?!"

James lifted the covers, having a fuzzy bunny-like face with a red Pom-Pom pop out...

"Heh, time to wake up! You need to help the children get ready..."

"Ok...kupo...I'm so tired, kupo..."

"Mog...wake up..."

*snores*

"MOG!"

The moogle shoots out from the covers and quickly gets his clothes on... Quickly floating onto James' head and holding onto his ears, they both left the room.

In the hallway, a curved window was filtering light onto the white, cracked walls. The other side, a round room with a giant spiralling staircase leads to each and every other room. James checked the rooms and found them all empty...they must already be downstairs...

As he reached the last step, a crash and glass shattering could be heard on the other side of the door! The kitchen, which was just behind the door he was standing to, resonated with a giant thud that made him jump!

"Kupo! Kupo, kupo!"

Mog fluttered with his little bat wings to the shabby, wooden door. James pulled it open and ran towards the kitchen, and on the other side was a shocking sight.

The oak closet, containing all of the dishes used for eating, was lying on the ground with shattered porcelain and glass everywhere! What really made him panic was a visible skinny arm protruding from under the giant antique! James did the the only thing he could think of and grabbed Mog, who transformed into a javelin from a puff of smoke.

Thinking fast, and pumped with adrenaline, James brought the tip of the weapon under the furniture, and hauled the huge closet into the air. With Mog holding the closet up, James pulled the body out from under...

The moogle quickly transformed back into himself and frantically fluttered around the little girl. James was checking for pulses all around the body, making sure no limbs were malfunctioning.

The little girl known as Cecilia, was a puny and clumsy little girl. She has long, black hair and had a pair of broken glasses on... She became an orphan when her parents were slaughtered by a pack of Gorgonopsids.

She let out a small groan, indicating she isn't dead...whew...

James let out a sigh and leaned against the wall. If anything happened to his family, he wouldn't even imagine what could happen. As if on que, Mog came flying in with bandage gauze and antiseptics...

As the eldest of the family, he trained himself for these types of procedures, and with only an arm injury, anyone could tend to that...

"Ehhhhh...Mog, I have to...wait. Where is everyone else?"

"Hmm, I think they...I don't know kupo..."

"Go look for them. We are still on schedule here...but she is staying home..."

"Aye, Kupo!"

The moogle went into a flying frenzy, searching where the other girls are. James quickly, but neatly patched up the arm that was really bruised. Taking a pair of pills, he stuck them down her throat and made her swallow.

"Now...I need to bring you upstairs..."

The eyes of Cecilia popped open in a flash, staring at everything with a wondering look on her face. As if she was rebooting or so, she was trying to tune in on the right channel...

"Ehhh, good morning James! Why am I on the floor? What mess occurred here?! James you could cut yourself!"

James just stared in shocked confusion. Just a moment ago, she was getting crushed by a car-weighing cabinet, and now, she doesn't even fit the pieces together!

"Um, you were under the cabinet...when it fell on you...and I got you out from under...it...You don't remember a thing?" (Sweat drop)

"Ehh, nope! ...oh, wait! Now I do! I was getting breakfast ready for all of us and wanted to get plates."

She looked around, finding everything destroyed.

"Ehehe, hehe, heh, he...oops!"

James just rolled his eyes, having clearly lost faith in logic. He quickly searched in his pocket and found a crystal, quickly snapping it, and watched as the room repaired itself in the shimmering mist.

"Ok...time to get you girls ready for school..."

Dark Star's POV

Morning passed, having done with all her boring chores. Noon was approaching with the smell of food from the Great Kitchen...

Star wandered down the hallway, being used to the blinding white and gold walls. As she turned the corner, she saw a group of girls on the other side of another long hallway.

She knew those girls, well, she knows everyone in the small town...but those girls were the ones she enjoys being with. Those girls, James and the orphans and her all see themselves as family, often going shopping or eating together. From here, Star could see four people...Elizabeth, Athena, Rebecca and Pauline. All of them are dressed in the proper, tight monastery clothes...

As She approached, Athena called out...

"Oi! Hi Star. Do you want to go hunting with us? We were planning to explore around the Vallis Media...but we need one more member."

(Sweat drop) "Heh, I would love to join, but I want to visit James...I haven't seen him in the village..."

Rebecca: "But you didn't leave the monastery, so how could you see him?"

"Well...I check from the windows...I have seen the other orphans leave the building, but that was it..."

Pauline: "Aww! You really care! You must really like being with them!"

"Y-yeah...I guess I do...but don't say it like you mean something else!"

Elizabeth: "Come on, no more secrets..."

Elizabeth leaned in close to Star, who was shying away from the inevitable 'subject'. She knew what was coming right after this, but as many times as before, she tried to avoid it..

"We all know you like each other! You guys should totally go out!"

"And for the last time, we don't like each other like that! ...just drop the subject..."

Athena: "Well...anyways...oh! Star wait! I need to go with you! I have something for him..."

"Ok...lets go."

The two headed down the hall, leaving the murmuring and gossiping girls to themselves. Star silently thanked Athena for dragging her out, to which she replied with a small nod of the head...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ...Life's Great Turn and Biscuits

James cleaned the leftover mess from the accident previously. The crystals help, but they really just take the critical part away... Using an old and self-made broom, he swept up the dirt and dust that accumulated rather quickly.

"Ugh! One of these days, I will save up money and buy a vacuum cleaner! It will cut off our food for a few days, but the girls always bring us food anyway. Mog! Get over here and help me!"

The Moogle fluttered from behind a giant tapestry, knocking out the dust with a carpet-crop. Quickly leaving the dust cloud, Mog fluttered over to James.

"Alright, if you can transform into a scythe for a few seconds, I can cut down the banner that is hanging over the doorframe."

"OR how about I fly up there and avoid you breaking anything?"

The Moogle quickly flapped all the way up towards the top of the door, loosening the dusty and old banner and letting it fall towards James. He threw it into the trash heap and kept sweeping.

"James, why is the door so big anyways? It is very big, even for you!"

"This building used to be a dormitory for all the priests and monks that work in the Monastery. But since they made rooms in the monastery itself, they let me buy the orphanage basically for free."

"I know that! Hold on, I will be right back!"

Mog quickly fluttered into the kitchen to retrieve something... James just rolled his eyes, but as he noticed they weren't alone, he held back his sailor's mouth.

"Cici, keep working on your grammar! I will be right with you to check everything!"

"Yes James!"

Cecilia was to stay home from the accident previously. James asked if M&M could tell the teacher why, to which she did of course! James knows everything there is to know, and surprisingly he isn't a teacher himself! Mog frequently stops by and checks if everything is alright, serving tea and a blanket for the exceptionally cool weather today. James made a small pause in his work and sat next to her. She quickly covered her scribbling with an arm and continued to mumble over her texts...

"Let's see... It doesn't look like you need any help. If you do, Mog and I are here, so just ask!"

"Right. But... James? My feet are cold and they are starting to ache..."

"Oh, I am sorry... I didn't have enough money to pay this month's bills. Not to mention last month's... Place your feet on my lap and I will massage them."

"Thank you... Why don't we have enough money? How do you get paid anyways?"

"Oh! I do plenty of work around town! I go hunting whenever I get the chance and I do a lot of volunteer work! The orphanage doesn't get any money because...because people are not interested in buying...a child. I am not saying they don't want you, but no one can afford it."

"Oh... You are right. But I don't want to get adopted anyway! I want to stay here with you guys! But if there is any way I can help raise money, I want to do it! Could...I try hunting?"

"NO! No no no! I won't risk the chance of you getting hurt! Fewer people are returning from the hunting trips as it is..."

"Why?"

James didn't answer, but Cecilia did notice him looking into a farther distance than anyone could ever see... James felt something was really off, but he won't let it get in the way of his family!

"You know what? You can help me raise money tomorrow with giving out flowers! I am sure Star would love buying a few from you!"

"Yes! I do want to see them again!"

"They come every day, silly! They are the ones we really depend on... I do volunteer work so that if we are ever in trouble, there will be friends who will want to help."

James got up and tucked Cecilia into the blanket a little more. She had her book in her hands and snuggled into the back of the Dining Room couch. James checked the time, and by doing so almost catching a heart attack! It was soon time that the girls came over and the house is a mess!

"Cici, put on some slippers and help me clean! We are expecting company in a few minutes!"

Everyone was rushing to get the house clean! Mog was pushing and shoving everything he found into a room where hopefully no one would look into. Cecilia kept up with the sweeping and folding laundry that she had to wash herself as James was in the kitchen, preparing self-ground coffee and and baking a cake at light speed!

Knocking was heard from the shabby and cracked door as the guests arrived! Cecilia was quickly helping Mog set the table with all the clean dishes they currently had available. Once finished, Mog crawled up behind her as she opened the door for the girls who were carrying baskets with wonderful-smelling food!

Cecilia: "Hello everyone! Please come in!"

Star was the first to come in, and as Cecilia beckoned for any jackets, she hung up her cape. Athena and Alexa came storming into the kitchen, having something really important for James! Elizabeth came in with Pauline and Rebecca, who were in deep conversation yet gave Cecilia a warm smile.

Rebecca, Elizabeth and Pauline sat right down at the table, still in conversation but passing out the food that they all carried which was warm and wrapped in foil. Cecilia sat at her seat and waited until everyone was seated as well.

James' POV

Alexa came crashing into the kitchen and nearly overran James in the process! He just looked at her in annoyance as he gently pushed her off and continued cleaning the counter. Athena came after, whispered something to Alexa, and both embraced him with such power, they crushed him all over the floor!

"OMG GIRLS! I get it, now get off! I am trying...to make...a cake! I AM LITERALLY BEING SQUASHED!"

Athena: "Yeah! That is good! Now you see how much we love you!"

Alexa: "Yay! We brought some of the temple's meat selection! I get to roast them this evening!"

As the girls kept squawking about future events that James knew we're never to come true, Star walked right through the girls and directly in front of James. With her icy stare, James was loosing a bit of his nerve, but he knew her well enough that she was a human.

Pointing a finger at his face, she slowly traced the edges of his features, scratching off cream right off of the tip of his nose. From behind her, Alexa was mouthing the word 'smooth' as Athena made kissy-faces! Still in an eye-lock with James, she flung the cream directly into the girls' eyes with a perfect aim!

Walking out, she left the three and joined the girls at the table, lifting her boots onto the table top and folding her arms. James quickly brought out the cake he made, right in front of the noses of every hungry person at the table!

Pauline: "Ooh! What cake did you make, James?"

"My town-renowned Cinnamon Spice Cake! I had no more mixture left, so I used flour and sugar instead. I hope it turned out alright..."

Athena: "Well! Let's begin! Lunch first, then dessert!"

Everyone shouted in agreement! Pauline and Elizabeth brought out their platter that contained all sorts of varieties of fish! Fish directly caught from Oerba, and from the looks of it, some from the Steppes as well!

Kaitlyn has brought out a basket of potato dumplings along with some pork that made everyone's mouth water! Rebecca brought a plate filled with a variety of fruits, some including that you would only find growing at the far ends of the Vallis Media. Athena brought a Flan Flambé dessert that would be served later, but Alexa brought every sort of vegetable she could dig up from her gardening field.

_**An hour later...**_

Everyone was still having a wonderful time. No one was left out from a conversation as everyone ate their fill. James prayed to the gods that he got to feed his family because of the money crisis he suffered from.

Erika and M&M came home a half-hour ago, also joining in on the food and company. Star was teaching the stories of the gods and how everything got created by The Maker. Of course the orphans enjoyed her stories, she was a hero of the town for many years and revered by all!

James, Athena and Alexa were talking intensely about future events of activities they could plan for the orphanage. Right now, they were thinking of having plenty of picnic trips and fund-raising! James and Athena kept bringing up the subject of the books they were reading and how in love they were with the characters!

Kaitlyn kept part of James' conversation while also talking to Pauline and Rebecca, who were discussing gossip and talking dreamily of the Monastery's boys, who were untouchable by any except themselves.

James: "So Alexa, how are the fields doing? Any crops this year?"

Alexa: "Now now, just because I am no Monastery chick, don't think I am some kind of preacher. My crops are doing just fine...but...I do have a problem..."

Athena: "A bigger problem than your accent couldn't be..."

Alexa: "Oh shaddup! There is something out there...something killing off my crops. Whatever it is, it is killing 'em without even touching the plant!"

James: "You are feeling off too? I had a shiver running down my spine this morning...as if it is on the move or something..."

Silence drifted between all three. James just stared at Alexa, both grave of the thought of some kind of monster lurking like a ghost...

Athena: "Will you both SHUT THE HELL UP. I don't need more nightmares! There is nothing out there! Anything more dangerous than a Long Gui can't be! You guys make it sound so childish..."

James looked at Athena who was trying to pull a strong one, but he knew Alexa's story made her feel queasy... All three were a very superstitious group, so stories of ghosts and otherworldly monsters made them terrified!

Kaitlyn: "James, can we eat cake now? It looks really good! Also, I need to talk to you about some novelty things. Remember the book I was writing?"

James did remember. Kaitlyn and he were authors of a vast varieties of books. Kaitlyn would give him moral support while he helped her with plots, starting chapters and themes.

James: "Well yeah. Your most recent book you are writing is called... AnimeSupuraisu?"

Kaitlyn: "Yup! I am having trouble with the first few chapters again... I just can't seem to find where to go with the story!"

James: "Sure I'll help, but let's cut the cake and Flambé!"

James didn't have to say it twice. Athena was tossing around the flamethrower as if it were a toy! Setting aflame the red pudding that was shaped like the Flan monster, they all smelled the aromatic scent of fruit and sugar...

Everyone dug into James' cake especially! He was well known for making cakes that could knock someone out of their shoes! Star got up, attracting all the attention and quieting the room...

Star: "I think it is wonderful that all of us join together every lunch break every single day. We have grown into a family where we never keep secrets from each other. Tomorrow would be our yearly anniversary, and I propose we go hunting!"

Everyone clapped and cheered at the idea! Hunting was one of the group's main hobbies and basically their jobs and income. As everyone settled down, James realised that there is something on Star's mind... She looked troubled, yet resolute about whatever she came up with.

Star: "Also, we will be gone for a few days. We will head all the way to the Steppes to the east and hunt for a prize big enough to pay for a debts once and for all!"

None clapped this time. The Steppes were a dangerous place, even for Star! It was crawling with the most giant and dangerous monsters that none would ever have seen! Adamantoise, Long Gui, King Behemoths, packs of Gorgonopsids and Urimidu, not to mention the flying Wyverns and demons that sneak about in old ruins and crevices.

Pauline: "Wait a minute... This is a little too much, don't you think?"

Rebecca: "She is right. If we were to even attempt to go to the Steppes, we'd have to go through the underground Mah'habara tunnels, cross the Vallis, dodge enemies we would never stand up against and face death around every corner. I wonder what could go wrong?"

James: "Hey, I say let's go for it!"

Everyone slowly turned their heads to James, who was clearly not phased by their gazes and playing with a toothpick. Star made no notion either, but he knew he was making a favour for her.

Pauline: "Well... What have we got to lose?"

Alexa: "Oh nothing...maybe just our lives, but so what?!"

Athena: Hey, I say we try too! If it gets too rough, we turn around!"

Kaitlyn: "I like the idea. Let's try! Adventure and facing death head on is always fun!"

The more the others thought about it, the more they liked the idea and became more loud and optimistic, signalling to Star that she won! As everyone started getting up and repacking everything, Cecilia, M&M and Erika helped passing out the coats and hats, while Mog fluttered about and collected plates.

James: "Thank you all for coming! Stop by any time!"

As everyone left through the door, he shut it and slid against it in exhaust... Mog just patted his head and continued to clean off the table. He got up and started doing his kitchen duties as soon as everything was cleared.

M&M: "Yay... Today was funner than yesterday... But I am off to bed... Goodnight!"

"Goodnight sweetie! If you want, take Mog up to sleep with you."

M&M: "I am fine tonight, thanks. Anyway, goodnight..."

As M&M headed for the stairs, Erika and Cecilia both said goodnight as well and headed for their beds. A few hours passed well into the night as James quickly finished off the last plate in the dim light, taking off the apron and grabbing a sleeping Mog by the waist.

Carrying the Moogle all the way up the stairs and into bed, he pulled the cover over the sleeping bundle and left him there, lighting a small candle and heading towards the open window...

The moon was completely full, shining directly into the room and illuminating his face. As if hypnotised, he slowly removed all his clothing, standing there with his tail waving rather nervously, swishing side to side and ears twitching. Thinking nothing of the awkward feeling, he got into bed and blew the candle out.


	3. Chapter 3

The Soul Of The Sword

Dark Star's POV

The shades pulled up, and the resonating clicking of the priests swarmed about...

_Just think, after today, no more alarm clocks! I can sleep in in the wilderness..._

Star got up and in a swoop of the cape, got dressed. She noticed the girls participating in the hunting trip getting dressed differently, making them stand out of the robotic clockwork of the other girls.

She knew what she had to do. She snuck out of all the other's sights, and disappeared into the maze of corridors. There, she headed right towards the monastery's core, reaching the gate to the inner temple. The giant, golden and jade encrusted doors were under a heavy guard. Star grabbed for another shimmering marble and crushed it, turning her completely invisible for a short time.

Sneaking behind the big and shimmering armour of the strong guards, she knocked them both out with a pressure point on the neckline. Pushing their bodies aside, she opened one side of the door and entered.

Inside, the walls were made of gold and red shimmering crystals, while the columns were made of green and yellow jade. Everything was alight and as bright as the setting sun. There were heavenly chimes hanging around the ceiling and ribbons of red draped downwards.

In the very back, another door was visible. A crystalline door with the symbol of the Pulse Fal'Cie. Star was wasting time, she had to get to the Fal'Cie and fast! She quickly activated the door, which reacts to the presence of a former L'Cie. The door alight with a red pulsating colour and slowly opened.

Inside, the walls were an onyx black with metallic gears grinding behind glass. The floor was made of glass, with a crystal pond underneath. The air was littered with crystal dust and the Fal'Cie was sleeping in the centre. The metallic creature was immobile, standing firm and taking the form of an altar.

Ramuh took on the form of a cloaked, humanoid dragon with a metal staff, leaving very little room for imagination to help.

Star kneeled in front the alter...

"Gracious Fal'Cie, allow me and a group of others to travel on Gran Pulse for a mission."

No answer. Ramuh was silent and frozen solid. The quietness was so constricting, she could hear the blood flowing in her ears!

"Great Ramuh! Allow us to leave for a tribute! We will return in a few days."

By that, Star turned and left. Suddenly, the door flew closed and locked with a red seal!

The room started vibrating, trembling and crystal pillars fell from the high ceiling. Star dodged and backflipped from the debris, only to be caught by... a tentacle! A tentacle made of green light! And then, everything went dark...

Star woke up, finding that she is in some sort of trance. She was floating, drifting in an endless realm. Then, a giant metal creature, the size of a seven-story building arose in an elaborate dance. Star knew what that was, after all she was branded before. Pulse, the God of All Creation. The sound of church-bells can be heard, and glimpses of the future and past can be seen in the background. Pulse stuck out his electrifying tendrils and bound Star tightly!

The feeling was terrible. Where her old brand was, a new one was etched in...and it burns like hell! Star didn't fight it, she knew there was no escape..

James' POV

Morning came and went. James woke up early to cook breakfast for the groggy girls and brought their clothes for the day. He also checked if there was enough food for his absence, after all, he will be gone for five days...

Erika: "We will be good. I promise!"

M&M: "Same here!"

Cecilia: "I promise not to break anything."

James only smirked. He knew they were up to something...

"Ok. You be good! No killing each other."

He knew something was wrong...something in the air...but it has nothing to do with the girls...

_Hmm...something's coming. I wonder what..._

He packed up, gathering everything he might need...clothing, jackets, shoes...he also packed some of those glowing marbles that Star gave him. Mog was skipping down the stairs, wearing a small fur coat and a feathered hat. He was also carrying a small knife at his side, just for emergencies...

"Kupo! I am ready! Wait for me!"

"Heh, don't worry. I won't leave without you."

Mog quickly climbed on the back of James, who was supplementing his clothing. The fur on James' coat was ruffled to make himself look more predatorily. A Neko needs to act like a cat in order to survive.

James headed for the door and gave a 'goodbye'. Then, he headed towards the temple.

He met up with the girls that are coming...in other words, everyone from yesterday...

Kaitlyn, Athena, Alexa and Elizabeth were all waiting by the temple entrance...

Athena: "Hello Ja-"

All of a sudden, every single person in the area froze! It was as if time has stood still! Then, James had to watch as everyone disintegrated into fine power and blew away, even if the wind were also held by time.

"Kupo! Where did everyone go?! Kupo kupo!"

"I have no idea...something is not right..."

They both looked around, there was no human in sight of town! James was panicking alongside with Mog. They both crashed through the monastery door and still, everyone was gone... James started running through the hallways, having been in these halls very few times. No matter where he went, no one was there!

James freaked out. He grabbed Mog and transformed into his signature Ox-tail Dao. Thankfully, Mog can still talk as a weapon.

"We should go to the Fal'Cie, kupo!"

"But that is dangerous! It could end badly...you know what I mean..."

"We must try, Kupo!"

James headed down the hallway, feeling some sort of pull in that direction. After the next few turns, James saw the doorway locked with the Fal'Cie insignia. Mog quickly changed, turning into a giant, metallic, diamond-encrusted hammer. Swinging with everything both got, the door still stood! The boor was absorbing every blow it took until the ground underneath him disappeared.

Suddenly, the space-time dissolved into thin air! Where James was once standing is now a distortion. All of the surroundings have disappeared into outer space where James is floating now...

"Kupo!"

"Wh-where are we?"

All that was visible was the endless ocean of space...and the door! The door opened and a giant hand reached through!

"Kupo kupo! Fly away! Kup-"

The giant hand caught them both and dragged them through the door...

_**A few moments later...**_

James woke up next to Athena and Kaitlyn looking down at him. They were wrapped in tendrils of light and were trying to break free! All of them were floating in an unknown realm until Athena managed to crack the deafening silence.

Athena: "James! Is everything alright?!"

Kaitlyn: "How did we get here?! I am scared!"

James noticed all of the girls, including Star, were all trapped in this realm of darkness he looked around, noticing that it wasn't an endless realm, more of a giant room of darkness...

"I have no idea where we are! These weird cables are constricting us!"

"Kupo! We are in the realm of the Gods. The land where all Fal'Cie are born."

Pulse emerged from the blackness. The god lifted his claws and severed the cables, causing the colour to die and quiver. Suddenly, everyone was screaming and shaking! The tentacles glowed in an intense light and burned into the skin of everyone. Then, suffering from energy-loss, all fainted.

_**An hour later...**_

James woke up, finding to be laying in the meadow right above the Orphanage. Everyone was lying next to him, sleeping and flinching from dreams. Star was sitting on a boulder and overlooked the town, apparently all calm from the very sudden escalation. Mog was cuddled on his stomach, dozing off and nose twitching.

James got up and carefully placed Mog on top of Athena. Mog instantly snuggled up to her and continued dozing. James scrabbled up to Star and sat next to her...

He was quiet, just sitting next to her and looking into the open fields...

"...so...did you see what I saw?"

"The focus?"

"Yeah..."

Star looked into the distance. She had a sad and confused look in her face... Also, she had some sort of resolution in her eyes.

"Well, from what I saw, it was a world of darkness. Time did not flow there, and some crystalline black ocean..."

"Me too! I think everyone saw the same thing... What could it mean..?"

Both just sat there, thinking of visions of apocalypses and end-of-the-world situations.

In the meantime, everyone was stirring at the base of the rock. Athena quickly sat up, launching Mog into Elizabeth's waking face. Alexa was holding her head as if holding back a headache. Kaitlyn was attending to Pauline and Rebecca, who was scrambling to her feet.

James: "Wait...holy god! What about the orphans?!"

Star: "...I don't know..."

Before anyone saw him, he disappeared over the boulder. Running to the edge, he jumped off the cliff into the village...

He landed on all-fours and started to run towards the building. He still noticed that no one was in the town. Everyone was gone, that just made him even more worried! He bust the door open, but what awaited him was overwhelming...

Knives and forks flew at him which he quickly avoided. A tune was heard from inside...almost like a...flute!

_Oh crap! Not Cecilia's Combat Flute!_

He held down his ears, hoping to avoid the hypnotic tunes. He quickly ran in and jumped in the girl's eyesight...

James: "HEY! Calm down, it is just me!"

Erika: "Wait! Hold your fire!"

Cecilia: "Oh my god! James! It IS you...oh thank god!"

M&M, Cecilia and Erika ran up to him and group-hugged. Everyone was glad that they were still together until James looked down and broke the tranquility.

James: "Girls, something is not right. We need to leave the village."

M&M: "Everyone is gone! What happened?!"

James: "I have no clue, but we need to go!"

They all left in a rush, the girls having packed their clothes for their own attempt to leave.

They met up with everyone on the cliff and held a meeting...

James: "Well, I found the girls. It seems that no one is in the village! It is just us..."

Kaitlyn: "Oh no! What will we do? Are we the only ones left?"

Athena: "We must go! This is no longer safe!"

Pauline: "She is right...just...where will we go?"

Elizabeth: "HAVE YOU ALL LOST IT?! We have just been branded by a Fal'Cie! We have a focus, right? We need to accomplish it!"

Everyone was deadly-silent, realising that their doom was upon them. A Fal'Cie has just given them a task to complete, but no one knew what it was! No one spoke until Star stood up...

"Well, we need to find a solution. All of us have seen the same focus...right?"

Everyone nodded. They have seen the same vision of the end of the world. Athena was the first to move, checking where her brand was. Everyone was following suit, all checking at different angles. Star's was right on her left shoulder, right where her old one was.

Athena found her brand on the side of the hip, while Rebecca has hers on the back of her hand. Kaitlyn spotted it with the help of Pauline, both who have it on their shoulder blades!

Mog has his right on his little belly, protruding from his fluffy fur. Last but not least, James caught his. Right in the centre of his palm, the black arrows that look like a curse-marks were etched into his flesh.

James: "We must leave. Something is strange...something or someone is coming..."

Erika: "Let's leave! The village is empty. There is no reason to stay..."

Star: "Right. Off we go. We are heading to the Paddraean Archaeopolis."

Cecilia: "But...doesn't it mean we need to go through the...Yaschas Massif?"

Star: "Yup. A beautiful but dangerous place. It is very far to travel too... This could get interesting..."

Athena: "Star, you are the only one who has been a L'Cie before. How do we do this 'magical' stuff?"

Star: "We can figure that out when we are travelling. Now, we just need to get to the city. Onward march!"

Everyone picked themselves up, Mog jumping onto the back of James. He held the orphan's hands as they set forth to the winding path into Yaschas Massif.

Everyone split into clusters, yet staying together for protection. Cecilia, Erika, M&M and James were forming a line up front, while Star was scouting ahead.

Athena, Pauline and Rebecca were bringing up the back, while Kaitlyn and Elizabeth were talking about anime.

James was looking at the tangled and narrow road. He noticed the glowing moss hanging from the walls of the trench. The ground, rocky and covered in flowers, had its steep ups and downs. Today was a rather enjoyable day, no one mentioning about the previous trauma.

James also was made aware that the orphan girls were not branded either...thank goodness. But there is a catch. Either way, he had to say goodbye to them. That brought pain to his mind...but at least they would be safe in Paddra...

Dark Star's POV

Star was running ahead. She was at least a good half-kilometre distance in order to scout ahead. Everything was quiet...she noticed something was...very...very wrong. A large shadow loomed above her head, not giving herself much time to avoid the ambush.

A fully-grown Behemoth King jumped off of a cliff, it's face and forearms riddled with old scars and scrapes! Two other Gorgonopsids jumped at its side and stood before her!

Star jumped backward, unclasping her body-length Buster Sword. The battle was about to begin... Athena came running alone from behind, having a strange sensation of foreboding and leaving the group behind. She and Star were facing the beasts head on!

Athena: "So...now would be a good time teaching me the basics!"

The Behemoth swiped for both of them, causing the ground to shatter. Star and Athena jumped to the side, also avoiding the onslaught from the Gorgonopsids! Both tiger-like beasts clawed savagely at the girls, but neither able to hit them!

Star: "Focus on your brand! It will give you magical advantage!"

The Behemoth, having tired of playing around, stood up on his hind legs and pulled its horn out from its head. It started to swing about uncontrollably, swinging about and flailing to kill! The horn it pulled out of its skull was revving loudly from the chainsaw at the tip!

Athena concentrated. She held her hand over her hip, feeling a cold sensation running from the brand to the tips of her fingers! All at once, she fired multiple ice shards at the monster!

Star: "Exactly like that!"

Star flicked her hand and conjured thousands of lightning-bolts from thin-air! They struck all of the monsters, yet they still prevailed! Athena, collaborating with Star to thrust each other upwards, felt clean and pure as she became airborne. Swinging both arms down, a major tsunami came crashing down, washing away the whole environment!

The Behemoth was still standing, having its talons deeply hooked into the ground. Star avoided the high water and found her chance! Running at high speed, she punched the great giant right in the gut! It wouldn't have seem so harmless until she released the biggest bolt of lightning Athena ever saw.

The beast fell to the ground with a sickening crash. Star got up, dusting off the dirt that never existed.

Star: "And that is how it's done. There are quite a lot more things we can do...and there is also the thing where your specialties lie."

Athena: "I want to learn what I am really good at! Are there something like 'classes' or something?"

Star: "Exactly. Classes. There are six..."

The rest of the group came running around the rocky corner, some out of breath and others bearing their weapons. James and the orphans came last, all hiding behind each other.

James: "We heard fighting...we...we came...as fast as...we COULD..."

Athena: "Everyone be quiet! Star is explaining something that could save your sorry hides!"

Star: "Well, as I was saying...

There are classes. Classes and groups where L'Cie utilise their magic. Now, there are six different types..."

_**Commando: Relies on strength in combat.**_

_**Ravager: Relies on magic in combat.**_

_**Sentinel: Protects allies from strong enemies.**_

_**Synergist: Utilises magic that makes their allies stronger.**_

_**Saboteur: Utilises magic that makes their enemies weaker.**_

_**Medic: Utilises magic to heal and revive fallen allies.**_

Everyone's eyes widened as Star continued explaining the tiniest of details. She also told them her strongest roles, being Commando, Ravager and Saboteur.

Star: "...and that would conclude the twenty seconds-long teachings I had to learn in five years. Now, no experimenting! We can do that when we reach the city!"

The rest of the way went rather quickly. The only enemy that was met during the trail was a group of Triffids. They quickly died by the power of Kaitlyn's firestorm she conjured, which was rather powerful and knocked her off her heels! Athena taught the group how to activate the elemental magic from their brands, but so far only a few had luck with emanating magic.

At last, they have arrived at the end of the beautiful trail. James could already see the giant skyscrapers behind the outcrops. The group ran towards the edge of the hills, thinking they made it to the end of their journey.

As everyone was running down the pathway to the city, James sniffed the air. A scent of flowers and honey drifted aromatically from a bunch of boulders that were sitting almost over the edge of the cliff towards the city. Letting everyone pass him and making sure they weren't looking for him, he jumped over the biggest heap of rock and looked downwards...

A girl. Pretty young, but really beautiful, was covered in a knitted robe and picking flowers. James crawled a bit closer to the scene, yet making sure he won't get caught. Every white flower she picked she placed in a shabbily woven basket.

The girl was about to stand up again when she tripped over her feet and went forehead first into the boulder James was perched on! But before she managed to pick up any brain damage, a hand was placed in between of the rock and her skull!

James just froze. The girl probably knows now he has been spying! When he removed his hand from her head, she looked up. Her eyes were filled with so much... It was difficult to interpret what she was feeling, except for the fact that her lips smiled, but her eyes did not.

James: "Who are...you...? Wait, I am so sorry for being here! I didn't mean to... Wait, you are the seeress of the Farseers!"

Star: "Paddra Nsu-Yuel..."

Star came walking around the corner, clearly not hazed about James' part in this, she stood before the small girl. Star eyed her closely. This girl...maybe in her 14's...she has coral blue hip-length hair, a white knitted top with a purple skirt, yellow moccasins...and not forgetting the veiled crown that covers her eyes. Her arms are covered in bracelets and beads of all colours. The most admirable trait is that she has crystal green eyes that pierced the very soul!

Yuel: "I have seen you. All of you have been prophesied to arrive today... I have seen you all become branded. Your journey is twisted and tangled...I can't see clearly into the future..."

She walked right past Star, clearly not taking any notice to her presence and slowly closed in on James. He took a step back, but she grabbed his wrists! She slowly closed in on him, but before anything happened, her eyes flashed with a yellow light. A light with the crest of the goddess Etro shined in her vision and...disappeared.

Yuel: "...Visions of the past...slowly...lead to life's corrosion. The more you change the future, the closer you come to death."

Star nudged Yuel away from James, having heard enough of this! Yuel merely picked herself up and walked down the pathway and into the city. Turning around, she beckoned both to follow her.

Star: "We are here to live, not die. First we need to find out what our focus is."

The group all started poking their heads around the corner to see what the commotion is. All they witnessed were the closeness between Yuel and James. They also saw Star cooking like an egg! No one in history could manage that except James, but he gets everyone annoyed...

Yuel: "The timeline is set. Twist and wreathe in time's eternal embrace. It will always flow freely bless you break the law of immortality."

James' POV

As the group recollected themselves and followed Yuel into the city, James, Mog and Athena stayed behind. James was petrified, he had no idea what to do! Athena rubbed her eyes together. James could smell her thinking from the distance between them...

James: "What...was that about...?"

Athena: " Yes, that was most strange. She speaks in riddles of doom that even I cannot understand!"

James: "Did...you see her eyes?"

Athena: "Huh? They were staring right into yours! To be honest, I think she in got way too close... I think she likes you!"

James: "That...is not what I mean. There were symbols in her eyes as they lit up..."

Athena: "I didn't see any light... Anyways, we need to catch up with them!"

James ran after Athena with Mog clamped to his shoulder. As they entered, a vast and colourful populace merged in with the buildings carved from the mountains! Skyscrapers were standing tall with white coats of paint and a giant gold fountain was spewing in the middle of the courtyard, having the seeress statue in the centre.

Thousands of people were gathered by the giant steps and large platforms, shopping by the merchants and other boutiques. Children were running about with rather modern clothes and playing on large structures of Granite.

Last but not least, a giant fal'Cie head was sticking out of a platform looking over the city. It's metallic face was crowned with a large tiara and I giant diamond in the centre.

Everyone was following Yuel up a giant staircase that led to a giant monastery. The girls were climbing all the way to the top which is at least five staircases! James and Athena started running after them in order to catch up. They reached the top with being rather out of breath, having Mog cheer them on and of course not climbing himself...

Yuel: "The prophesy has been foretold..."

Yuel was sitting in front of some sort of machine, praying to it and giving off a green light that looked rather poisonous! Star and James were standing up front of the group while Mog and the orphans were playing by giant stone columns.

James: "We have come to find out what to do. We need your help! It seems that our-"

Yuel: "-end will be total destruction. Yes... I also see that there is something blocking my view in 'The True Timeline". The end can be changed... I can see the future, past...but I cannot do anything that could change possibilities for the future."

Star: "Then tell us what to do! We are lost..."

Yuel: "I have seen into the future, and it is said that I must direct you in the correct path."

Everyone waited intently. The future for them will be decided by themselves, but the nature of that future will be the future of all mankind! The girls were all edgy now. They wanted to get loose of the damned curse they were put under! Either way, if they fail or triumph, they will still die...

Yuel: "All of you...you will travel the timeline. But with grains of sand washed ashore, you will be separated, gathered, met with new allies and enemies. You will all face the greatest challenge of survival."

Kaitlyn: "What do you mean...we will split up?"

Rebecca: "Travel the timeline..."

Athena: "Wow! We could create a brand new future for all of us!"

Elizabeth stormed towards the front of the group, arms flared to her sides and fists clenched. She was the only person not starstruck by the whole idea of bending time and space, even for the sake of her own life!

Elizabeth: "But we work better together! We help each other when we..."

Yuel: "It won't matter. You will help each other through being apart. I will allow you to stay one night here. You have access to this platform for training, if you wish."

No one moved. from all this information and escalation of events, no one particularly wanted to move, much less train their new abilities. seeing that, Yuel ordered a servant to take them to a giant hotel nuilt just for them apparently. The group started following the servant to the giant building where their rooms are located. James stayed behind with Yuel, who gave a signal for him to stay.

She led him behind one of the stone columns that support the other platforms. As he leaned against it, he saw the orphans play with Mog, throwing him around and playing 'tag'.

Yuel: "James, surely you know you are different than the others."

James: "Heh? I...well, of course I'm different! I am a Neko after all!"

Yuel: "The arrogance of youth..."

She leaned toward his ear, whispering in multiple voices that sounded paranormal! The very hair on the back of his neck rose, not just because of the closeness, but because he felt like a threat was looming overhead..

Yuel: "You are one of two... Two of the same... Same fate... Same ending... In your lifetime, you will encounter another, just like you."

James: "Uhhh... I am sorry, but you are speaking in riddles again."

Yuel: "I am the seeress of the Farseers. One of many Yuels that you have never known and will not ever know."

The two started walking to the edge of a platform, where he sat over the edge with his legs dangling. She was holding a daisy that she plucked from the cracks of the city, limping to where he was sitting.

"The other will be met farther in the timeline. She will be a great ally... But there is a catch."

"Hmm? Catch? Of course... I would be laughing if there weren't."

"Yes. In order to prevent the timeline from changing, you must never interact with these characters. Otherwise, you will create a contradiction, or a paradox effect."

"This is highly confusing... What other characters? You said we will also split up, but with whom? I need some time to think..."

"Yes. Rest for now. Eat, sleep and practice to be prepared for a journey that will last 1,210 years."

"Seems awfully long...how will we travel like this?"

"I will explain farther about you and time travel tomorrow... Goodbye."

Yuel limped off to the palace and disappeared behind the golden doors.

James got up and headed to the skyscraper-like building. Everyone was sitting in the lounge, having the chairs moved into a circle for a conference. Alexa was working at the bar, mixing up concoctions of her own recipe while Kaitlyn was playing 'waitress'.

Athena was maintaining her bow, while Elizabeth was chatting with Star next to the bar. Pauline and Rebecca were looking at a map of Gran Pulse, studying it and trying to find the next place to go to.

A Moogle blasted into the room and was chased by the small girls, who were laughing and enjoying the time! James knew he'd miss them, but there was no way to see them again... Athena jumped up from behind, causing him to jump and made his tail all poofy!

Athena: "Well, I have checked the whole building. It seems there are exactly enough rooms for all of us."

James: "Good. Can you do me a favour? I really need something to eat..."

Athena: "No prob! I will go hunt in the kitchen."

She walked off, leaving James to sit at one of the pure white tables with matching chair-covers. He now noticed that the lounge looked like a ballroom. It had a piano in the corner, along with a trumpet and a few other instruments. The curtains to the giant windows were turquoise and dark, fitting the pure white room with its clear chandeliers and flowers.

Athena came back holding two trays packed with fruit and mountain prey. He identified goat and sheep...perhaps even a hint of Chocobo...eww. She also brought some other food...

Athena: "I'm-a back! I got you some meat and fruit. As for me, I found pasta along with some pizza! YAY!"

James: "Oh my god, thanks! I am starving..."

He was about to dive into his food until he forgot...

James: "The orphans. I need to feed them first before I can eat."

Athena: "Aww, come on. They can find food on their own! This whole place is packing with it!"

James: "No...I need to get them to eat first."

He stood up and walked to the kitchen. He noticed everyone else was eating at their own separate small clusters. He didn't want to believe that they would be breaking up...somehow...

He came back out with a wagon full of every kind of food groups. He wanted that the small ones get to eat as well. They were sitting at the table and watched as Mog did some acrobatics...

Erika: "Hi James! Ooh, did you bring food for us? Yay!"

M&M: "Yes! Thank you! I am starving!"

Cecilia: "...Thank you for the food... But James? Is it true...you are leaving us...behind?"

James could feel the remorse in his own face. Yes, he had to leave them here...otherwise that would put them in danger. He knew whatever he said, they would ignore it and keep pouting, after all he can see it in their sad faces right now! He sat next to them and hugged all three.

James: "I am afraid so... Ceci...M&M...Erika. I must leave you... For your own good."

A tear escaped his face. He didn't make any facial expression to show his sadness though... Cecilia was sniffling and M&M was clinging onto Erika's arm, letting out a strangled groan. This was really pulling all of his strength not to cry, but he did...

M&M: "So...you are saying good...goodbye? W...we won't ever s-see you a-again?"

James was tearing up now. He knew he had to say something before everyone started to collapse. If he could just say SOMETHING! Anything at all!

James: "I...no..."

He smiled, causing all four to stare at him. Either they were gawking at him because he reached insanity, or they are in disbelief they will ever see each other again!

James: "We WILL meet again. We will see each other again... Maybe we will be gone for a while, but I will make it back to you... Then, we can go to the meadows and pick flowers... Does that sound like a promise?"

Everyone: "Yes. We all promise!"

James: "Good! Because if you think I will not come back, you have another thing coming!"

James pretended to be mad, but the girls just made him pout even more! Everyone started giggling. Even Athena joined them at their table, bringing the food along with her. There they stayed for another hour until it reached 8:00 p.m.

Star: "Alright, everyone!"

Everyone looked up at her as she was standing on one of the chairs. Star was never someone to attract attention, but she was definitely a leader-role and an inspiration!

Star: "We will be pretty busy with our L'Cie powers for a few days now. We need to practice and stay healthy! This is the perfect time to go and practice our new skills!"

Athena stood next to her, taking the spotlight and making it much more cheerful than Star's grim announcement...

Athena: "She's right! Everyone get off of your butts and move out! There will be no slacking and being lazy, otherwise, you will turn Cie'th instantly!"

Everyone left instantly, fearing the inevitable doom of becoming a Cie'th. James, Erika, M&M and Cecilia were left in the lounge, but he immediately became a parent again...

James: "Right. Girls, you stay here. Do not cause any problems while we train, ok? Mog, you come with me."

Mog: "Kupo!'

Girls: "We promise to stay out of trouble!"

James: "...Why does that frighten me?"

He left the lounge and followed the girls outside on the platform. Outside, he saw everyone get into groups of three...leaving the only option of a battle! He decided to go with Kaitlyn, who seemed to be rather annoyed with her weapon. Athena was also tightening her string to her bow, but everything else seemed fine.

James: "Hi! I may as well join you guys...if you don't mind..."

Athena: "Not at all! We can have a showdown if you want."

Kaitlyn: "That is a great idea! But first, I suggest we go easy on each other. We need to find out where we are specialised in our powers..."

Athena: "Right. We need to start now, otherwise we are running out of time."

Mog transformed into his Bowsword with a puff of smoke and James leapt a few steps away. Kaitlyn unsheathed a harmlessly looking katana, while Athena pulled an arrow! Kaitlyn quickly activated a pellet from her pocket, activating smoke bombs everywhere! When the smoke cleared, both girls were gone... James looked about wildly and started to sniff the air.

Interestingly, his ears started to twitch...

As quick as a flash, he shot an arrow upwards, hitting an arrow Athena released right on the tip of the blade! Both arrows fell to the floor with shattering clanks.

Athena: "Aww, come on! How did you break my arrow with yours?!"

James: "I can hear flying metal from a far distance!"

He found where she was hiding! She was perched on a stone ledge on top of a broken pillar! He switched to the sword-mode and climbed with ease up the pillar. He focused his brand onto his sword, which started glowing white! And then, while leaping towards her, he slashed downward onto her!

He released a large, white explosion of Ruinga. A spell that has no elemental properties but releases a blast wave and shrapnel!

Athena focused into her own brand and, using the magic within, turned her body hard as stone! She survived with minimal damage and leapt away, releasing another smoke bomb.

He was getting annoyed and scanned the city compound. He didn't have any clue to what will happen next...

Before he heard or saw anything, he was pierced from the back by a sword! The metal tip poked out of him from the front while blood dripped from the wound! All he could see before he blacked out was the sword of Kaitlyn leaving from his heart...

_Moments Later..._

James awoke finding Athena waking next to him. Apparently, Athena also got hit with Kaitlyn's illusion spell and looked bewildered. As they noticed each others presence, they immediately sprang apart and held arrows, ready to fire. The ground started shaking, cracking and Kaitlyn flew from the ground! She had dragon-like wings and tail made completely of ice! Her sword was pointing toward the floor, directing something in position...

James: "Wow...you are doing great with your illusion skills!"

Kaitlyn: "Thanks. I can cut you right up, but you still would be alive. I can appear from the ground, causing earthquakes and fissures!"

Athena: "Well, either way. You won't be leaving this place without a fight!"

Athena ran towards her, focusing on her brand and firing fire spells at her! James jumped back, feeling something...off...

He felt his brand tingling, which he started to focus on. Moments later, he found his new "class" of skills!

Synergist. The role of enhancing your allies. James quickly cast a speed-enhancing spell on him, which allowed him to cast "Haste" on Athena, who was now shooting arrows three times as fast!

Kaitlyn, having to use her wings as shields from the arrows, was also concentrating on her brand. A purple light emerged, which lit up the ice surrounding her in a disco-ball appearance!

Saboteur. The role of weakening your enemies. Kaitlyn cast a speed-deliberating spell, which slowed all movement to half.

Before anyone saw it happening, Kaitlyn knocked James and Athena straight across the platform, defeating them both instantly...

James: "That...was quite rough..."

Athena: "Ugh...wait...I am feeling something..."

Athena directed her hand to James and it lit up in a green light. He was quickly cured and revived to the fullest. The "slowing spell" also erased off of both as Athena replenished themselves.

Kaitlyn: "Wow! Athena, you are a Medic! That is really practical."

James: "This training was much more interesting than without powers..."

All three looked to their sides. The other groups were slowly finishing up their own spars and regrouped back to the house.

Inside, they found the table set and a huge buffet was set up! Candles were lit throughout the room as M&M was bringing out the drinks. Cecilia was hanging ribbons on the cloth of tables, while Erika was practicing her own "Blade Dancing".

Erika: "Yay! Now we can eat!"

Everyone was gathering at the long table, talking and having a great time... Most of the time was when they discussed their new powers. It seems the limit all reached was three roles...

Star was sitting next to Elizabeth and James, discussing the progress and how everyone was 'naturally born for this'.

James: "Heh...born for this. I thought you didn't believe in fate!"

Star: "Well...things change. What would you call that?"

Elizabeth: "She has a point. If I were you, I would start thinking more."

James: "The term is 'broadly'. While you guys think ahead, I will be here and correct your grammar..."

Then, the lights went still. Small, pointed lights were directed on the table surface. Cecilia was in the corner and turned on a CD player...

M&M was dragging a cord from behind as she spoke into a microphone...

M&M: "Ladies and gentleman! Now for a presentation of Dance of Shadows!"

(The CD player was playing the tune of Lady Gaga's Bloody Mary)

Erika appeared with a puff of smoke! She disappeared instantly...and then reappeared in multiple corners of the room! She landed on top of the table where Cecilia has climbed upon, stumbling and trying to gain balance...

The music paused as Cecilia pulled out her flute, throwing it in the air like a baton. She played a tune that brought the music back, playing along. Erika, out of condensed smoke, nimbly held her human-sized Zangetsu sword with one hand...

Cecilia made the first move, pirouetting and playing her flute while moving towards Erika! She on the other hand flicked her sword swiftly into a dance, causing Cecilia to backflip. As Erika was regaining her posture, Cecilia danced into the bladestorm, plucking Erika with her flute!

Erika lassoed the rope at the end of the sword and flung at Cecilia, who had her flute snagged away and out of her grip!

(The music ends, only to play Lady Gaga's _Marry the Night)_

Both girls performed acts of gymnastics and martial arts, predicting and countering the opponent's every move! They were both doing handstands, still in combat using their feet as "hands".

Erika broke the chain, roundhouse-kicking and swiping the lower ground where Cecilia was avoiding every unbalancing blow with grace...

M&M over the microphone: "Wow! Look at that accuracy! Behold the grace and deadliness of Shadow Jutsu! The only-known martial art that relies on illusion."

Cecilia caught Erika's foot with her own, causing both to spin and land on the opposite of the table...

The music stopped and both girls bowed to the awarded applause. Erika went up to Cecilia and both bowed together, both smiling and joyous.

M&M: "Thank you, ladies and gentleman! We hope to entertain you again!"

M&M was running around with her purse where everyone was dropping in coins. Pauline and Alexa gave ten extra Gil for an impressive performance!

Everyone retired at the end, even Mog went to bed riding the elevator. James was still downstairs, cleaning up the dishes and having convinced his friends to go to bed without him.

Out of nowhere, he heard a voice. A soft and unsettling monotone was floating out from the darkness...

"Let me help..."

James' hair and tail stood on edge as the figure turned out to be Yuel. She appeared from the darkness and started on cleaning the plates.

James: "Ehhhh...Yuel. I'm sorry, I didn't feel your presence..."

Yuel: Hmmmm... Don't worry. I am quite unnoticeable..."

James: "Wait! I didn't mean that...sorry. I was just distracted-"

Yuel: "It is ok. I have come to talk to you about what I wanted to say tomorrow."

James:" Why...why tell me now?"

Yuel's eyes lit up in the strange yellow glow just like before. She sat down on a chair, trying to stay conscious. It seemed as if she were to fall over and out of the chair! James caught her before she completely sank so the ground!

James: "Yuel?! Is everything alright?"

Yuel: "No...I am fine. I am the seeress...I am meant to see the timeline... The reason I cannot tell you tomorrow...is...because someone...is interfering...with...the timeline..."

She clenched her head in pain. Something was not right...James quickly grabbed some water and migraine pills, but she refused them.

She quickly regained her posture and appeared as if nothing happened.

Yuel: "As the seeress of Paddra, I am tasked by the goddess Etro to gaze the past and future... Sadly, the more the timeline changes, the more I must suffer in pain. Seeing the timeline puts a lot of pain on the body, and before EVERY seeress reaches sixteen, she dies."

James gasped in shock. To die...no, to KNOW that you will die...he was reeling from the very thought! How could this girl KNOW she was going to die and not freak out about it?!

James: "But-but-but...oh my...Yuel...I...I am so sorry..."

Yuel: "No...I have seen it all. Besides..."

She walked up to him, reaching for his presence. He kept stepping back, but she cornered him at the edge of the table! Whispering into his ear once more, he was left with a message that caused him to snap.

Yuel: "You can see the timeline too."

* * *

Hello my wonderful audience! So far, if you have found any spelling mistakes, please notify me! Really important, I want to be the best at grammar! Nothing is better than making your English more gooder! (pun intended) ;3


End file.
